Just Ask
by JxTina
Summary: Sun, sea and sunscreen. What more could you ask for on a Roman/Alexia honeymoon? RomanReigns/OC, part of the Roman/Alexia series. RATED M FOR A REASON.


So I guess you all knew this was coming. So here we go. No more from me aside from a huge thanks as always to everyone who reads, reviews etc etc.

 **WARNING:** The usual, with a little helping of something extra

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nada except Mrs Sexy Lexi

Enjoy x

* * *

 _Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move,  
gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove.  
Oh, oh, child, way you shake that thing,  
gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting.  
Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way,  
watch your honey drip, can't keep away.  
_Black Dog, Led Zeppelin

"You can't be serious."

Lex shoots me a look over her shoulder, complete with raised eyebrow. "Why not? It'll be fun."

I brush thin strands of hair from her neck before reaching behind me to grab the bottle of sunscreen. Lex's fingers untangle the knot of her bikini tie as I pour an ample sized amount of lotion into my hands.

"I'm all for fun, baby girl. Hell, that's what I thought we'd been having for the last 48 hours." I lean closer as I start to rub slow circles onto her upper back, my mouth brushing against her ear. "That's the kind of fun I can get on board with. The kind of fun that involves just you and me and every surface in this apartment. That definitely does not include throwing my ass off a bridge."

She shivers, but remains determined. "You bounce back up."

"No, they pull you back up. Anyway, I didn't think heights were your thing. Vegas, anyone?"

"Then this should do the trick at curing me. Just imagine all the penthouse windows you can have your wicked way with me against." She casts a far more seductive look over her shoulder and I can't help but growl at the thought. "See? This benefits both of us."

"You've been married to me for three days and now you want to hurl yourself off a bridge. Sick of me already?"

She giggles. "Definitely not."

I pat her shoulder indicating that I'm done and she re-ties the strings of her bikini at the nape of her neck. Pouring more sunscreen into my hands, I nudge her forward and work my down to her waist, sliding my fingers inside the waistband of her bikini briefs to much giggling and squirming. "Done."

She stands and I have to bite back the groan as her ass wiggles in front of my face. Twisting around, she squeals softly as I wrap my arms around her and pull to me, my mouth finding her stomach. Her hand rakes through my hair as I look up at her. She stares down at me, her eyes shielded from the bright sunlight by her straw hat.

"Behave," she murmurs.

"Don't I always?" I press one final kiss to her stomach, breathing in her scent, mixed with a faint tang of sunscreen. Releasing her body from my hold, I watch as she picks up her book and sunglasses from the table next to us.

"Debatable," she shoots back as she settles beside me on the large day bed. The sunglasses are in place a second later, her fingers flicking through the pages of her book to find the chapter where she left off.

I concede that perhaps I haven't been on my best behaviour, but I'm really not to blame. I just can't keep my hands off her. Even now as I lean back against the cushions, my hand is sneaking out to rub her side, to curl around her wrist and slide my fingers between hers. I watch out of the corner of my eye as a smirk tugs at her lips.

Thank God for private apartments with secluded pools. Thank God for tiny bikinis and sun safety. Thank God for my beautiful, goddess wife who looks good enough to eat every goddamn day. Fuck...

I bite back another groan and close my eyes, trying to focus on anything but the thought of Lex, half-naked beside me. Because if I had my way, we'd never had made it out of bed this morning. No way, I'd have tied her to fucking bedposts, run my tongue over every inch of her body until she was screaming. But no, I was pushed away... Eventually anyway. Not before I'd woken her up with my fingers between her thighs. And then slowly eased her leg over my waist and taken her softly and sleepily at first. And then she started grinding that gorgeous ass of hers back against me and I was a fucking goner.

Three days of marriage. Another five glorious days of honeymoon stretching ahead of us. And all she wants to talk about is a fucking bungee jump. I smile to myself and shake my head. I chose this place for the privacy, allowing us to spend some uninterrupted time together before we head home and I have to get back on the road and make up for lost time. But my plans were well and truly scuppered by Lex. Privacy seems all well and good for a couple of hours, but then she's dragging me out into the complex, pushing me into bars, pulling me into the restaurant for dinner and then back to the bar. These last two nights have been fucking torture. Because all of this has been combined with outfits that I want to tear to shreds.

The first night it was this billowy dress, with a split up the side revealing her toned leg. Thick twists of material held the dress over her shoulders, but the neckline plunged dangerously low and my mouth went dry every time I looked south. And then later, when I finally got her back here, I had pushed the dress up to discover she'd conveniently forgotten her panties.

Last night was even worse. The high neck-line was more than compensated with the shortness of the hem, the material clinging to her ass and stopping maybe an inch below. Teamed with skyscraper heels, my jaw nearly hit the ground when she came out of the bedroom. I tried to convince her to stay inside, to let me strip her there and then, but she stood her ground with a smirk. I managed to keep it together during dinner, but just as I thought the evening was over, she had curled her finger and beckoned me into the bar, the music loud and unrelenting, much like her hips and ass as they rolled against me. The second the apartment door closed behind us, I had her pressed against it, pushing her panties aside and thrusting inside her.

I just can't get enough of her. I've never been that good at controlling myself around her. She just has this way of getting to me, whether it's the way she lets a shirt hang off her shoulder of the way she slowly winds a fistful of hair around her hand. I just want to touch her and hold her and show her how much I fucking love her mind, soul and body. I don't care if she's dressed to the nines or if she's just chilling with no make-up in an old shirt – she'll always look perfect to me, no matter what.

Unlike most marriages, when we get back to reality, the time we spend together will be just as it always has been – short and infrequent. Unlike most husbands, I can't go home and see my wife every day, to be there as we both gripe about the daily grind and then unwind in front of the TV, curled against each other. I won't be able to take my wife to bed every night and hold her and make love to her. No, all of that will take place in the days that we scrape together. In between, those conversations take place through a cellphone and sometimes can do very little to relieve the stress of what we do. Instead of watching her come undone at my touch, I have to listen to her breathless moans as she fucks herself.

Sure, we make up for it when we're re-united. And there are a handful of blissful days where I get to share my life with her on the road. But it's not the same. No, it will never be the same as a couple whose commute takes them an hour or so away from their home and loved one.

It's the main reason I want to prove to her that I will never think any differently towards her. I want to show her that she is all I ever want and crave. I don't want to lose that spark between us. I don't want things to become boring and arduous. Because no matter how tired I am when I walk through that door, I'm always going to be ready and wiling to show her how much I've missed her.

"You're awfully quiet today." Lex's voice is barely a murmur.

I open my eyes and turn my head towards her, but she's still staring at her book.

"Normally by now you're complaining that you're bored or whining at me to get in the pool," she continues, turning a page.

I chuckle. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"I swear you only try and drag me in that pool because you know the second I get out, I'm gonna need you to rub more sunscreen on my back." She turns her head towards me. "Don't try to deny it, Mr Ulterior Motives."

"I could say the same about you. What you gonna pull out the suitcase tonight, eh?" I grin at her, watching as she toys with her bottom lip, trying not to smirk as she knows full well what I'm getting at.

I roll onto my side, edging closer to her, my fingers trailing down her arm. "I don't quite think you can top last night though," I breathe against her shoulder.

"Wanna bet?"

I groan audibly as I nuzzle her neck, my movements nudging her hat askew. "You know I don't like being teased, Lexi..."

"Bullshit," she giggles. "You love the chase, big guy. Always have, always will."

"I don't think I'll ever tire of chasing your ass," I whisper into her ear, my hand coming up to pry the book from her hands. She protests softly, her fingers desperately folding the corner of her page before I pull it out of reach and sling it over my shoulder.

As she turns to face me, her hat finally falls from her head and I take the opportunity to not only brush it to the floor, but to grab her top arm and manoeuvre her back onto the plush cushions. My own body follows and the next second, I'm hovering over her, watching my own reflection in the lenses of her sunglasses. She wriggles one hand free from mine and pushes the glasses up into her hair.

Her eyes gleam up at me, bare from any colour aside from the dark lashes that frame them. Lowering my face to hers, I press my lips to her cheek.

"The thing is, Lexi," I exhale slowly, desperately trying to keep my own desires under control. "Is that you don't like to be teased either..."

"Takes a lot to break me."

I cock an eyebrow at her and she blows me a kiss in return. "Care to test that theory?"

"Anytime, big guy."

"Here and now, then?"

"Do your worst," she whispers, a cocky expression gracing her features.

I tug her hands above her head, covering them with one hand as with the over, I trail a solitary finger down the side of her face and under her chin. Tipping her head back, I lick my lips as I lower my mouth to my neck, feeling her squirm against me as I pick my spot, latch on and wait.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

"Ro..."

* * *

Lex pauses, her hand slipping from mine as she reaches up to tug her hair loose. It whips around her face for a brief second before she turns to face the breeze and pulls it back into place. Her skin glows in the sun, her black and gold bikini almost shimmering against her olive skin which has taken on a darker hue in the last few days. An almost see-through sarong hugs her hips and ass, the split up the side revealing her leg to me with every other step.

Her hand slips back into mine and I gently tug her arm around my waist, my own gliding up her back and around her shoulders to pull her close to me. Our pace naturally slows, white sands stretching out before us as we make our way down the beach. It's quiet, the lull between late afternoon and early evening where the sun is too low for even the most keen of sun-worshippers. The air is still at boiling point though, the breeze a welcome respite.

Despite the fact that I could think of a hundred other things to do in this time, I let Lex drag me out of the apartment and down to the beach on the promise of a quick stroll in the sand. But with the slower pace, I doubt we'll make it back to the apartment in time for anything other than a shower and a change of clothes. Although showering together would speed things up nicely and I stifle a moan at the thought of her wet body pressed against mine.

My hand inadvertently squeezes her shoulder and she giggles softly.

"Where's your mind, big guy?"

"You."

Lex looks up at me, pausing again, only this time her arms circle my waist as she tilts her head up. "You really do have a one-track mind."

"Can you blame me?"

She chews her lip. "Perhaps not," she concedes with a smile.

"Isn't that why we're here?" I murmur into her hair as my arms engulf her small body. "You and me, no-one else."

"Sure."

"Why, what you thinking about, baby girl?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"The future."

"Yeah, and what does that hold for us?" I cup the back of her head and force her gaze to meet mine.

"Lots of exciting things."

"Care to give me an example?"

Her fingers dance down my sides and then up over my bare chest. "Maybe something a little shinier around your waist," she ventures, a proud smile tugging her lips upwards. "And maybe a little extra weight around mine."

I exhale slowly, my heart swelling to bursting point. Previous conversations of this nature have always led us to conclude that this was way off into the future. Somewhere down a path where we couldn't quite see. Suddenly, with one huge step taken already, a family doesn't seem to far away. "I'd like that," I tell her softly.

"Which part?"

"Both." My hands grip her hips, my thumbs caressing her bare abdomen. "Baby girl, you have no idea how much I want that."

She smiles coyly. "Seeing me get a big belly, you mean?"

I lift one hand and graze my thumb across her cheek. "Knowing that it'll be our baby growing inside you. That's what I mean."

Leaning down, I capture her lips, drawing the bottom one between mine and sucking gently. Her nails dig into my skin making me hiss into her mouth. I kiss her harder, my arms wrapping around her once again and pulling her close.

"So you reckon you won't be disgusted by my pudgy belly and swollen feet?" She asks me when I release her mouth.

"Never." I sweep my fingers across her forehead, pushing back loose strands of hair.

"What about afterwards when I've got stretch-marks galore?"

"Never. Lex, baby girl... What's with all the self-doubt? You really think I'm that shallow?"

"Of course not. It's not that at all."

"Then what?"

"I worry about what it will do to us."

Her words hang in the air. Words that I've wondered myself too, but never dared to express out loud. We barely scrape enough time together for the both of us, let alone adding a third, maybe even a fourth to the mix. And I know that I'll miss so many moments. The pregnancy initially and then those first few months where things are bound to change every single day. Then later, when there are first steps, first words, first days at school.

"There will always be time for us," I finally say. "We'll make time for us. You will be an amazing mother, Lex. That is a beautiful thing, baby girl. Stretch-marks be damned. If you think that's gonna make me stop worshipping this body of yours, you've got another thing coming. The thought of you carrying our child is mind-blowing and I don't know how on earth I'm going to be able to show you how grateful I am for that. But I'll do my damn best, every time I see you. Whether that's when you're pregnant or afterwards. I will love our baby no matter what, but you, Lexi... I will love you even more because of this."

Her eyes are starting to shine and I brush my fingers across her cheek bones. "You don't think I thought about all of this before I asked you to marry me?" I murmur. "I want all of this with you, Lex. No-one else. I'm not saying it will be easy, but we've made it this far right? And sure, leaving you for days on end will never be a walk in the park and you add in a little one into the mix, I'm gonna find it even harder to leave every time. But that's what we do Lex. And it just means that every reunion we have will be all the more sweeter."

She nods. "I know. Just hard to imagine it right now. I mean, fuck, the thought of you going back to work next week is already killing me. I don't want this to end, Ro. I get so wrapped up in you and me that I can't see how I can go back to before. Every day I get you, I want to rewind and repeat it over and over again."

My heart starts to crack. It isn't the first time that we've confessed these feelings to each other and it certainly won't be the last. I know there are times where we're both exhausted by the sheer amount of effort we have to put in to maintain this relationship. We work damn hard and sometimes the rewards seem few and far between. Long periods of time together only exacerbate the time we spend apart.

"Me too, baby girl," I breathe against her. "Don't think about next week. Just think about here and now. The next hour. This evening. Tonight. Tomorrow morning. Think about that instead. Think about all those seconds and minutes and hours we have together, doing what we want."

"I love you, Ro," she mumbles against my chest as I hold her to me.

I murmur back to her, my lips in her hair. We remain wrapped around each other, my chin resting on her head as I gaze out at the sea. After a few long moments, she sniffs against me, pulling back and raising her head. Her eyes still shine, but with something else.

"Boy or girl?"

"Excuse me?"

Her hand slides into mine once again as we start to walk. "Baby boy or girl?"

"Either."

"Oh c'mon, you gotta have a tiny preference."

I shake my head. "Sure, I like the idea of a boy, a little guy running around terrorising everything in sight. I love the idea of teaching him about football and wrestling, the fact that he'll be a total mommy's boy with you around," I grin, squeezing her hand. "But a girl? I'd like that just as much. Holding my two girls would be heaven. And being your daughter, she's sure to have some fire and I'm sure that mixed in with all the ballet and dresses and dolls, she'll want to kick my ass at soccer or something."

"Thoroughly looking forward to the moment when some poor teenage boy comes over to pick her up for prom and sees you looming behind her in the doorway," Lex giggles.

"Yeah, likewise when some girl comes round knocking for your baby boy." My arm slides around her waist. "But plenty of time before we get to that..."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, first off, we gotta get a little practice in."

"Practice? I'm pretty sure we've moved up from amateur level. Semi-professional level surely?"

I laugh. "You saying you don't want to practice with me?"

"I can do a fairly good job on my own."

I cock an eyebrow. "Is that right? You wanna tell me what you've learnt?"

"Tell you?" Her eyes are dark and I swallow hard. "Why tell, when I can show?"

* * *

"I booked it."

"Booked what?"

"My jump."

I groan. "Seriously, you're going through with it?"

"Yes." She raises her head from my chest, the rest of her body still sticking to mine. "I wanna do it, Ro."

"You're not the one who has to stand by and watch you carelessly throw yourself into oblivion."

She scowls. "You think I don't feel the same way whenever you decide to take a chance in the ring?"

"I don't tend to throw myself off anything higher than a couple of feet."

"And I'm not being careless."

"You're being insane."

She huffs, her palm connecting with my chest. "You can't stop me."

"I know."

"So what's with the attitude?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Her face softens. "It's perfectly safe. You think I'd do it if it wasn't?"

"I don't care if it's perfectly safe, still don't like the idea of you doing it." I can feel her legs moving as she straddles my waist.

"You felt very differently when you had me pinned against that glass window."

"I was holding you."

"Did you check out that the glass could take our weight?"

"Sure."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. You phoned up the concierge and asked if the glass would be strong enough for you to fuck your girlfriend against."

"Well, I would assume that being a high-rise building, that they'd use reinforced glass." Despite of our conversation, my dick is slowly starting to harden against my thigh.

Lex wiggles above me, drawing back a little further, the sheets around her body falling to her waist. "It was still a risky move, Ro."

"This jump even more so," I counter.

"But you'll still come and watch me."

"If I must," I groan as her hand creeps behind her and down my leg.

"I'll blow you a kiss as I jump," she grins as my eyes flutter closed, her finger tracing along my length. "Just imagine all that adrenaline that'll be pumping through both of us afterwards..."

Her hand grips my dick as she talks, her wrist flicking up and down. Rising up on her knees, the sheets slides completely free. Her hand leaves my hard member and I watch as she slowly shifts off my body, before she turns her back to me and slings her other leg over my waist instead. Her hand is back on me a second later, her grip firm and slow.

"It'll be a long ride back to the hotel," she murmurs over her shoulder. "Wonder if you'll be able to contain yourself for that long."

"Depends," I moan, my voice low and gravelly. "You gonna be wearing those tiny little shorts I spied earlier?"

"Now there's an idea," she grins back at me, rising up on her knees as she shifts forward. I grip her hips, fingers splaying over her hot skin as she guides me inside her. "Fuck... Ro..."

"I got you," I murmur, stifling my own cussing as I help her take me in, inch by inch. But when she reaches the hilt, I can't help myself, my hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks wide and pushing her forward. Her hands find my knees, her hold tightening as she rocks back on my dick.

"Ro..." she mumbles again.

"Fuck, Lex... That's it, baby girl, ride my dick."

She hums and I can just imagine her bottom lip between her teeth as she grinds back, my dick starting to glisten with her juices. I raise one hand, giving her ass a gentle smack and groaning in response to her whimpering.

"More..."

I fucking love her.

* * *

My jaw tightens as I watch Lex nod along to the safety speech she's currently being treated to. Her long hair is tied up, all loose strands pinned back. She tucks her shirt into the waistband of her shorts as the instructor gestures towards the safety harness. Catching my eye, she grins at my scowl.

"Photos, remember?" she calls out, pointing to the phone in my hand.

Like I'm going to be able to make it through this even breathing, let alone snapping photos as she plummets a couple hundred feet into the canyon below. But I oblige her with a couple of photos as she harnesses up.

"You wanna get rid of those?" the instructor nods at the sunglasses still perched on her head. "You're gonna lose them otherwise."

She chuckles, tugging them free from her hair and folding them. "Ro, take these for me."

I step forward and her fingers brush over mine. I can feel the adrenaline rushing through her already and I half-wonder if she feels the same whenever she sees me before or after a match. It's electrifying and for a split second, I forget how mad I am at her for doing this. The buzz is something that I can totally get on board with, but I'd rather take my high from something a little less stomach-churning.

I watch as she takes a seat, as the instructor cuffs her ankles ready to be joined to the bungee cord. "Two minutes, yeah?" he tells her and she nods.

Turning to me, Lex looks up. "No good luck kiss?"

Leaning down, I brush my lips over hers. "Take it it's too late for you to back out now."

"Don't start," she warns, with a final peck. "I'll be back up before you know it."

I grunt in reply and she giggles, but her body is restless and I can tell she's nervous. She's not once looked at the drop and I doubt she will until she's about to go over the edge. Her feet bounce incessantly on the floor of the platform, her eyes darting around as she waits for the instructor to return and give her the all clear. As she slides a hand over her head, I can see her fingers trembling.

If she'd been calm and collected, I would feel a whole lot better about this. The fact that she's tense, only makes me even more so. The fact that she's nervous, makes my nerves rattle. I am more than happy for her to do all kinds of things, but I never thought that this would be the thing that pushes us both over the edge, both literally and figuratively.

"Ready?" the instructor calls out behind me. Lex nods, standing and my stomach lurches.

He guides her away, out onto the furthest edge of the platform, out of reach of me and the ability to call her back, pull her back. My hands shake as I do her bidding and raise the camera to snap a few photos as he talks her through the process one last time as his colleague does one last safety check of her harness and ankles before strapping her to the cord. The fastening that holds her harness to the platform itself is released and my heart leaps into my mouth as I watch her take a step forward to the edge.

"Fuck," I murmur, my stomach twisting as the instructor holds her by the harness and starts to count down.

And then she's gone, an echoing scream piercing the silence. I watch the cord follow her, swallowing hard as I take a peek over the edge. In what feels like slow motion, I watch her body arch, her arms outstretched, her pony tail whipping through the air as she falls. Her legs are steeled together, her ankles still attached to the cord which snakes behind her. Her body slowly picks up speed, like a dart heading towards the canyon below and I can't blink, I can't look away as the cord lengthens behind her and then snaps, her body jerking to a halt below and then re-bounding a couple of metres before she stills.

A squeal works it's way back up to us and I watch as she slowly rights herself, sitting back into the harness as the instructor and his colleague start to winch her back up. My heart is pounding, my hands shaking with a mixture of relief and fury. I bite the inside of my mouth as she waves back up at me, as her features start to come back into view. I'm relieved to see a wide smile on her face, but my head is still fighting and I'm still angry, however irrational it may be, that she'd put me through this.

My foot taps frantically on the platform, my arms folded in front of me as she finally comes level and is pulled back in. The harness is re-attached to the rig and then the ankle cuffs are removed and pushed aside so she can make her way back to me.

"Back in one piece like I said," she smirks.

"My heart isn't," I tell her gruffly as she prises my arms open and slips between them. I let her nuzzle my neck, her lips soft against my tense muscles.

"Don't be grouchy. It's over now. And I am still here."

"Did you at least enjoy it?"

"It was exhilarating to say the least. The bit at the end when the cord snaps back was horrible though."

You're telling me, I think. Watching her body bounce back up and then down like a fucking rag doll wasn't my favourite part either. To be honest, none of it was particularly enjoyable.

"Let's go," I tell her, handing over her sunglasses and phone.

She frowns at me. "I gotta get my photos and give my details for the video."

 _Oh, great so we can relive this all over again._

"Fine."

"Hey," her hand cups my face. "Why are you still mad?"

"I'm not, I just wanna get out of here before you decide to go for round two."

"Keep that scowl on your face and I might just do that," she retorts, moving to step away from me and then laughing as I wrap my arms back around her and pull her close.

"Not letting you out of my sight," I growl into her ear, the tension slowly starting to lift from my body as she sighs into me. "I am very proud of you," I whisper. "But seeing you jump over that edge made me wanna heave. That cord snapping back made me wanna pass out."

Her hands rub my arms, moving up to my shoulders and then around my neck as she tilts her head back to look at me. "Once was enough," she promises.

"Glad to hear it."

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, but I shake my head.

"What you apologising for, baby girl? I'm not mad at you doing it, well I am, but not because I don't want you to do everything that you wanna do. I'm mad at the thought of losing you. Watching you jump made me realise how much I have to lose now." I brush my fingers across her brow and lower my lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry for being a dick about it."

"I would have been more worried if you'd been egging me on," she chuckles, her body relaxing against me.

"If I'm pushing you to jump, it's only because I'm jumping with you," I reply.

* * *

I roll my neck as I sit on the edge of the day bed and watch the sun start to set. Keen to the make the most of our last day, we'd headed straight from the bungee jump to a final walk along the beach. And then back to the apartment, a lazy lunch next to the pool, a last sultry dip, Lex's arms never unfolding from around my neck as I kissed her feverishly. One last, longer-than-ever, sunscreen application before we both dozed on the day bed, inches from where I'm currently sat.

One last dinner and most likely, one last attempt to drag me into the bar afterwards. But tonight, I'm not letting her. Tonight I will sling her over my shoulders and carry her back here. There is no way that I'm wasting any time, not with the hours slowly slipping away from us. Tomorrow we'll be back in the house, one last night together before I head back on the road. But that's tomorrow. Tonight is right here and now and there is no way I'm letting her take control one last time. Because as much as she teases me and I know full well that's how she wants me, I want to show her once again that I give as good as I get. That I can play dirty too if needs be.

Glancing at my watch, I get to my feet and head back inside, calling Lex's name.

"Are you even remotely ready yet?" I grumble as I walk into the bedroom. There's no reply and no-one in here, the bathroom door pulled to.

I take a step towards it and then pause, something else catching my eye. Hung from a hook in the wall is a black dress, tightly cut and it doesn't take much for me to imagine it clinging to Lex's frame. I slowly approach it, reaching out to finger the hem, swallowing hard as I notice it's most significant feature.

The neckline is high from a distance, but up close, I can see the middle of the dress is sheer from top to navel. Trailing a finger over the material my mind starts to explode at the thought of having to sit across from Lex at dinner. I won't be able to keep my eyes on her face, let alone keep my jaw from sagging with lust.

No fucking way.

I groan inwardly at the thought of her breasts pushed together by the rest of the material, the swell of them touching at the centre of her chest and all of that being encased this dress and on display for anyone to see.

Fuck that.

"Lex."

There's a scuffle behind the bathroom door.

"Lex, open the door."

The door pulls back slightly and I do the rest, stepping into the bathroom, my mouth going dry.

Lex leans forward over the vanity unit, pouting at her own reflection as she applies red to her lips. Her hair is down, cascading over her back, stopping mid-way. A hint of red flashes at me and my eyes sink lower, to her ass which is wrapped up in red lace shorts. The colour pops against her skin tone, the material nestling against her pert ass cheeks. Lex smacks her lips together and then turns her gaze to me in the mirror.

"I'm almost ready."

"Fuck that," I growl and I can see that she's desperately trying to bite back a snigger. And then my eyes drop lower and my eyes almost bug out of my head. Thin straps of her bra curve over her shoulders, following over the swell of her breasts, but where there should be material is mostly skin. Only her nipples and lower half of her breasts her covered in lace and I can't help the groan that escapes the back of my throat.

She goes to move, but I shake my head. "No way. You stay right there." I take a step forward, circling behind her, my eyes on her face in the mirror. "Ain't no way in hell I'm letting you tease me tonight. I won't be able to sit through a drink, let alone dinner with you in that dress."

My eyes flicker down. _Jesus_.

I realise for the first time, she's already got her heels on, her legs taut as she remains propped up on her hands against the vanity. Reaching out, I slowly trail my hands up the sides of her legs, feeling a shiver ripple over her skin as I do.

"If you think for one second that I'm gonna let you drag me out of this apartment..." I let the words hang in the air as my fingers trace the lace of her panties. "Every night, I've had to sit there and watch you torment me. And even when I do manage to get you back here, it's all fast and frantic. And you know me, Lex," I step closer, pulling her ass back into my crotch before I mould my body to hers. "I love to savour the moment."

Her eyes darken, her pouty lips parting as I sweep her hair over one shoulder. "That's right, baby girl," I murmur. "I'm gonna tease you. I'm gonna push you so fucking close that you'll be begging me not to stop. But here's the thing... I will stop. I'll stop and pull back and let you catch your breath and then I'm gonna start again. And I'm gonna do that again. And again. And again." I nip at her shoulder, my teeth scraping her skin and making her gasp. Her stance widens, her ass pressing back to me with more effort on her part.

Curling my hand over her waist, I run the tips of my fingers along the waistband and then flatten my palm and slide it down to cup her sex. She moans softly as my fingers connect with the growing damp patch.

"Oh, Lexi... Quite the predicament you find yourself in," I let my lips curl into a smirk over her shoulder, watching as her eyelids flutter and her mouth twists into a bratty pout. "We both know it's not gonna take you long to start begging me. Fuck, baby girl, you know how much I love hearing you beg me. All those little breathy moans coming from your sweet throat." I stroke her cheek with my free hand, letting my fingers sweep down to her throat and gently squeeze. "I just love listening to you, Lexi. And I love watching your beautiful face as you cum. And I love watching your hot little body writhing beneath me."

She holds my gaze, holds her breath too, sensing there'll be conditions attached to this statement.

"But," I smile. "I know you like that about me. I see those coy little smiles you give me as you tease, I see the way you bite your lip when you make me groan. And I know how much that gets you off. But seen as tonight, you're not allowed to get off until I say so..." I raise my hand and curl it around her face, shutting off her vision. "Tonight, baby girl, I'm taking that away from you."

She exhales slowly as I draw her back from the vanity and hold her close. With my mouth at her ear, I whisper softly, waiting for her to nod before continuing.

I scour the bathroom and grin to myself. "Keep those eyes closed," I murmur as I move away from her for a second and pluck a scarf from the floor, one that she'd tied loosely around her neck the day before. Neatly folding it, I place it over her eyes and tie it firmly behind her head. Her hands creep up to shift it just so and I place a comforting kiss to her cheek as she does.

"Now, baby girl," I continue, gliding my hands down her arms to her hands and fingers. "You also have a tendency to get a little handsy. So we gotta do something about that too."

She groans as I tug her hands behind her back, gripping them firmly with one hand as with the other, I push her forward until her body is leant over the vanity unit. She twists her head to the side, her cheek flat against the cool surface, her breathing increasing in pace as I nudge her legs wider.

Shifting to one side, I palm her ass once more, this time squeezing each cheek, gripping as much flesh as I can before letting it go and watching it shudder in response. "All damn week, baby girl. All goddamn week, I've been letting you get away with it. How the tables have turned," I chuckle and she whimpers wantonly as I raise my hand and land a sharp smack on one cheek.

"Ro..."

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes..." she hisses in response.

"More?"

She nods and I oblige, smacking the other cheek this time. She lets out a little cry and I keep my eyes on her face, watching her cheeks start to flush, her plump bottom lip starting to quiver as I land another two smacks and she moans loudly.

"Shit..."

I grin to myself, rubbing each cheek softly in reward. My fingers sink between her legs, groaning myself as I feel her wetness seeping through.

"Baby girl, tell me what you want."

"I need... Your... Fingers," she grits out, fighting hard to keep it together already. My dick starts to throb painfully as I slide my fingers over her covered entrance.

"Where?"

"In me."

"Oh, so not here?" I tease, my thumb finding her clit a second later, circling it softly. She cries out, her legs starting to shake. As she hisses, I back off, waiting for the trembling to stop before touching her again. I slide one finger between her skin and panties, feeling the warm, wet flesh that greets me. My finger slips inside her easily and I bite my lip at how wet she already is. Her juices are going to be running down her legs before too long and I practically salivate at the thought of my tongue collecting every single drop.

I slide my finger in and out of her, the sound of her wetness filling the room. "Like that?" I murmur over the noise and she nods frantically.

I can feel her pussy starting to clench and I tug my finger free and raise it to my mouth. Sucking it clean, I lean down and press my mouth to hers. "Taste that, Lexi? Taste how fucking sweet you are?"

She nods, purring into my mouth as her tongue slides against mine.

Letting go of her hands, I step fully behind her and pull her upright. Watching her in the mirror, I let my hands rise up her stomach, my fingers tracing the underwire of her bra for a second before moving up over the swell of her breasts, cursing as I feel her hard nipples beneath the small scraps of lace and the goosebumps that coat the exposed skin above.

"Fuck, Lex. Your tits look good enough to eat..." I slip the tips of my fingers under the lace, tweaking her nipples and earning a soft mewl. "In fact..."

I turn her around sharply, pushing her back against the vanity with a small thud and she grips the back of my head as I lower my mouth to one breast, peeling away the lace completely and nipping at sensitive flesh. Her nipple only seems to harden further, my tongue twisting around it before I scratch the base with my teeth and slowly tug. Cupping the rest of her breast in my hand, I squeeze it hard, creating some resistance as I pull my mouth back, her nipple only slipping from my grasp at the last second. The soft flesh bounces before me as she curses above me.

I nudge her legs wider with my knee, my hands gripping her panties and slowly peeling them away as I attend to her other breast, biting and sucking until she squirms, but her hands still hold me fast. I let her, for now anyway, control what I do as I rid her panties. My hand slips back between her legs, her wetness instantly coating my fingers as I push one and then another inside her. Slowly and steady strokes this time, raising my head to suck on her neck, listening to her breathing hitch and her voice rise in volume.

"Fuck, Ro!" she gasps and I pull my fingers out, keeping the tips on her lips though, feeling her pussy pulse against them.

"I'm not done with you yet," I growl into her ear as I pull her hands from the back of my head and press them against the vanity. "You even attempt to move them, I'll stop," I tell her, pressing my mouth against her neck and sucking hard before moving south.

My hands grip her legs, shifting them further apart. I slide my fingers up to feel the stickiness coating her inner thighs as I breathe warmly over her, feeling her twitch. One swipe of my tongue has her howling and I pull back in response. "Control it, Lexi."

"I... Can't..."

"You have to."

I try again, this time listening as she exhales slowly as my tongue traces her entrance once, twice and then slowly pushes inside. She's rich on my tongue, a flavour that is so uniquely her and that I thoroughly look forward to enjoying for the rest of my life. I breathe her in, taste her again and again as she tries to control her urges. Her hips buck slightly as I withdraw, only to pick up their pace when I tickle her clit with the tip of my tongue.

"Ro... Please... I need to cum..."

"Not yet," I tell her again, moving back to running my tongue slowly along her slit. I look up at her and watch as her mouth twists in agony as she fights to keep her orgasm at bay. Her knuckles are turning white as she grips the vanity, her chest heaving as she tries and fails to keep her breathing under control. Her brow is furrowed as her head drops forward, the blindfold still in place as I relent. "You have no idea how hot you look right now," I murmur. "Face all flushed. Legs spread. Juices running down your thighs."

I press a kiss to her hip, small at first and then I widen my mouth, my lips taking over as I suck hard and harder still until she jerks against me. Pulling back, I admire my handiwork, moving to the other hip to do the same, this time earning a curse or two. I run my fingers over both marks, pressing them into her skin before I rise and take her hands back in mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spy the silk tie from her robe and with a smirk, I tug it loose. "I got you," I murmur as I lead her to the door. Backing her up against it, I push her arms up, making sure there's enough give for her to bend them if necessary. Looping the tie around her wrists, I flip the ends over the door and then step behind it, fixing them to the single hook. Taking a step back round, I admire her posture. Her breasts jut out with her arms above her head. Her heels give her enough height to bring her closer in line with my own and her thighs are pressed together, presumably to give her some relief.

I tug my shirt over my head and unbuckle my belt and pants, watching as her head twitches towards the direction of the noise.

"I'm right here, baby girl," I tell her softly as I palm my dick through my boxer briefs before shedding them as well. Gripping my length, I fist it a couple of times, groaning under my breath as I take in her half-naked body. No matter what, I will always be hard at the sight of her. The thought of making love to her and cupping her swollen belly makes me hiss with pleasure and my dick jerks in my hand. She really has no idea how much that turns me on. And afterwards, I'm going to make sure to kiss every single mark those nine months leave on her body, I'm going to love them just as much as I love her now. And I'm going to make her scream my name just as I'm going to do now.

She whimpers as I approach, my free hand going to her stomach and then up over her breasts, cupping one, squeezing it before I reach her throat and then her cheek, cradling her face in my palm as I drop my other hand from my dick and slip my fingers inside her one last time.

"Soon, baby girl," I reassure her as she moans wantonly. "You can cum soon."

My thumb grazes over her clit as I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her. Her body is limp already, the fight to control her desires already exhausting her and I bite my lip at how hard this is going to hit her when I'm full sheathed inside her.

"You want me inside you?" I breathe against her cheek and she nods. "Lift your leg."

I slip my hand to her thigh, patting it gently as she raises it and I help her curl it around my waist. The heel of her shoe digs into my ass and I hiss loudly. The other heel, still on the floor, scrapes against the door, which is slowly starting to rock on its hinges. The tip of my dick grazes her entrance and she mewls again, her breathless voice filling my ears.

"Please... Ro... I can't take much more. Please..."

Gripping my dick I slowly ease myself inside her, feeling her exhale slowly and then inhale deeply as I reach down and pull her other leg around my waist. The door bangs backwards on the first thrust, but my body is pinned against hers, taking all the weight so that her arms and hands are only resting above her head. I lock my arms around her hips, my hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks as I thrust into her again, listening as the air seemingly leaves her lungs with a sharp hiss.

I nuzzle her neck, nudging her hair out of my way with my nose until my lips can tug her skin, drawing out curse after curse from her plump lips. Her heels dig into my ass as she grips my waist with her legs, holding me to her so that my thrusts shift into a more grinding motion which makes her whimper and start to tremble.

"Not yet," I warn her. I'm on my way, but I want to come with her, not before, not after. "Hold it, Lex. Hold it."

Gripping her ass with one hand, I let the other drop before I smack it, feeling her jerk in my arms. "Hold it," I growl.

Her grip on my waist loosens slightly and I'm back to slamming into her, the door creaking on its hinges once again. Holding with one arm, I move the other to her breast, pinching her nipple until she starts to howl. Finding her mouth, I kiss her hard as I move my hand between us, seeking out her clit as my hips slam violently against hers. I swallow her long, painful moan as I twist her clit between my fingers and feel her start to come undone. It's slow at first and then takes on a life of it's own, her body shuddering and then freezing as she tears her mouth from mine and screams and cries and begs and calls my name.

And I'm right there with her, my hips thrusting forward with a final grunt, my eyes squeezing shut as I shoot my load inside her, gasping her name over and over again as blackness seemingly takes over.

Still inside her, I move to free her hands, slipping them from the loose restraints and wrapping them around my shoulders. Stepping back from the door, I ease my dick free from her grasp and then, with her legs still wrapped around my waist, I move towards the bed and lay her down.

Untangling her limbs from mine, I slip the shoes from her feet and then crawl over her to un-do her bra and finally, push the scarf from her eyes. She blinks up at me, her eyes hazy and out of focus as she regains her senses and her breath. A lazy smile tugs at her lips.

"What?" I murmur, brushing my hair back from my face. Despite her inability to tug it completely loose, it seems that quite a bit has slipped from my previously neat knot.

"All week I've wanted that."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nods, a playful look in her eye. "Every night, I deliberately chose those outfits, thinking that you'd crack and get me back. I spent an entire night without my panties on and all you did was drool!"

I chuckle. "You know, you only gotta ask baby girl."

"I know. I just wanted it to be unexpected. For both of us"

I shake my head with a smile. "Next time, just ask. You know I'm more than willing to give you what you want. You want to be dominated, you want me to be rough, you want me to take you to the point where you're screaming my name? I'll show exactly how dominate I can be for you."

She ghosts her fingers along my arm.

"But you know full well that I can do it soft and gentle and slowly ease you to the point where you're ready to explode just from the touch of my hand..." I roll her onto her side, my hands sliding down her body as I kiss her neck, tasting sweat and sex and perfume. "I'll give you whatever you want, Mrs Reigns."

"I know."

"So what you gonna do in the future?" I hint.

"Ask," she sighs as my hand pets her thigh.

"So what are you waiting for?"

Her head twists to face me, her lips already parted. But she doesn't have to utter a word.

 **Fin x**


End file.
